The disclosure is based on a valve rotor for a solenoid valve, and an associated valve cartridge for a solenoid valve.
Normally open or normally closed solenoid valves are known from the prior art, which are used for example as inlet valves or outlet valves in a hydraulic assembly of a vehicle braking system. Via the hydraulic assembly, control and/or regulation processes are performed in an anti-lock braking system (ABS) or a traction control system (ASR) or an electronic stability program system (ESP), in order to build up or reduce pressure in corresponding wheel brake calipers. Such solenoid valves comprise a magnet assembly and a valve cartridge. The valve cartridge comprises a pole core, a guide sleeve connected to the pole core, and a valve rotor guided axially movably inside the guide sleeve against the force of a return spring between a closed position and an open position. The valve rotor may comprise a base body and a ram. In the closed position, the ram cooperates tightly with a valve seat and interrupts a fluid flow between at least one first flow opening and at least one second flow opening. In the open position, the ram is raised from the valve seat and allows the fluid flow between the at least one first flow opening and the at least one second flow opening. Powering the magnet assembly generates a magnetic force which, in a normally open solenoid valve, moves the base body with the ram from the open position to the closed position until the ram hits the corresponding valve seat and seals this. In unpowered state, the return spring moves the base body with the ram, and the ram lifts away from the valve seat and opens it. In a normally closed solenoid valve, by powering the magnet assembly, the base body with the ram is moved from the closed position to the open position, and the ram lifts away from the valve seat and opens it. When the power is switched off, the return spring moves the base body with the ram in the direction of the valve seat until the ram hits the valve seat and closes it. The solenoid valves described thus generate a closing noise when the ram, which comprises a closing body configured for example as a steel ball and/or as a dome, hits the valve seat consisting for example of hardened steel.
Publication DE 10 2007 051 557 A1 describes for example a normally closed solenoid valve for a slip-controlled hydraulic vehicle braking system. The solenoid valve comprises a hydraulic part called the valve cartridge, which is arranged partially in a stepped bore of a valve block, and an electric part formed substantially from a magnet assembly which is pushed onto the part of the valve cartridge protruding from the valve block. The magnet assembly comprises a coil body with an electric winding, a coil casing conducting magnetic flux, and a ring disc conducting magnetic flux. The hydraulic part has a guide sleeve which, on its end facing the hydraulic part, is closed by a pressed-in pole core welded fluid-tightly. A longitudinally displaceable rotor is received in the guide sleeve and supported on the pole core by a return spring. Facing away from the pole core, the rotor has a spherical closing body arranged in a recess. On the end facing away from the pole core, a pot-shaped valve sleeve, with a cylindrical casing and a floor, is pressed into the guide sleeve. The valve sleeve has a passage on the floor and a valve seat in the form of a hollow cone, which together with the closing body forms a seat valve. The seat valve allows a switchable fluidic connection between the passage in the floor of the valve sleeve and at least one passage in the casing of the valve sleeve. Also, a radial filter is arranged on the outside of the casing of the valve sleeve, to filter dirt particles from the fluid flow. The guide sleeve can be fixed in the stepped bore of the valve block with a fixing bush.